


Female Sherlock

by SwiftieWhovian13



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M, First fic in this area, Sherlock Holmes Inspired, Some Swearing, Violence. Lots and lots of it.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-26 01:00:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7554091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwiftieWhovian13/pseuds/SwiftieWhovian13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The reader transfers into the BAU out of the blue. Intelligent, emotionless and a little bit cold hearted, she receives names like "ice queen"  and "freak." But Spencer can't help but feel attracted to her and give her a new nickname.</p><p>Female Sherlock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Female Sherlock

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> Oh I'm so excited for this fanfic, I can really feel it.  
> The reader is a lot like Sherlock, so quite emotionless, bad with sensitivity, incredible with deductions, intelligent and a little bit cold hearted. But don't worry, Spencer helps her :)
> 
> NEXT CHAPTERS WILL BE LONGER!
> 
> Please leave kudos and comments!  
> -Summer

Spencer hunched over his desk, biting his lower lip in pure frustration. He continuously contemplated on the five possible scenarios he had already drawn in his head of what could have lead to this horrible crime that the entire team had been droning on for a week, his lip bleeding slightly in the process. His brows furrowing and his eyes slightly squinting, he tried to peer through the harsh light of the desk lamp with such intense focus that Spencer almost would have stayed in that trance forever if it wasn’t for a soft hand on his shoulder startling him.

Spencer slightly jumped at the sudden touch, and turned around to see an apologetic JJ. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you. Hotch is calling an emergency meeting, and everyone’s already there.” Spencer nodded, causing JJ to turn on her heel and start walking back to the meeting room. Spencer’s head slightly cocked to the side as he wondered what the meeting was for.

‘I guess I’ll find out.’ thought Spencer, standing up from his chair and quickly following behind JJ’s footsteps.

* * *

When Spencer entered the room, the entire room was pitch black instead of a huge white screen in the middle with a picture of a woman. Well kept (your hair length) (hair color), captivating yet calculating (your color eyes), sharp features and fair skin, and in the photo, holding a black umbrella which casted a slight shadow over her brown coat and beautiful features.

Judging by the timestamp on the edge of the photo and the dark, rainy alleyway setting behind her, Spencer guessed that this photo was taken in either London or a rainy city in Washington. Spencer was staring at the photo so intently he accidentally bumped right into the wooden table, which caused his colleagues that were seated around the table to chuckle.

Blushing brightly, he whispered his apologies and quickly sat between Morgan and Garcia, where the only empty seat was. Morgan smirked and opened his mouth, as if to say something, but Hotch raised his hand and immediately began to talk. “I have called among this emergency meeting because we are having a new…. addition to the team.”

The atmosphere in the room immediately dropped, mingling between curiosity and excitement. Eyes widened, eyebrows were raised, and small gasps left some people’s mouths. Hotch rolled his eyes and clicked the small projector control, causing the projector slide to switch from an image of a woman to a small girl holding hands with a police officer- Spencer guessed the girl was about 10 years old from her height and her pubescent features.

He could also tell that this girl was the woman in the slide before, just much younger. Both of them had the same physical features and the glint in their eyes that was hard to forget. “This is (y/n) (l/n). Born in Boston, Massachusetts. Orphan since both her parents died while on a mission for the US government.”

Hotch clicked again and the screen now showed a picture of the same girl, except now looking about 13, standing in front of a horribly disfigured body. The others in the picture around her looked disgusted or sick, except for her. She had a knowing and intense look in her eye that didn’t seem to waver. “At the age of 10, the US government brought her into work as a detective.”

Morgan raised his eyebrows and spoke up. “But she’s 10.” Hotch sighed. “I was getting to that.” The screen switched to a picture of the girl working on a 6x6 rubix cube. “(Y/n) was administered as a child genius, when the owner of the orphanage took a special liking towards her and noticed that she was way more intelligent than the normal 10 year old. And not only was (y/n) extremely intelligent, she had a unique gift in deductions and reading people.”

“So like a profiler?” asked Garcia, chewing the end of her pen in boredom. Hotch opened his mouth to reply, only to be cut in by Spencer, whose eyes excitedly lit up. “Actually, no. A profiler, by definition, is someone who extrapolates information about a person based on their traits and tendencies. Someone like (y/n), who has a unique gift in deductions, would mean that she would be able to figure almost everything about a person with almost deadly accuracy, just by the simplest movement or the features of a person.”

Hotch sighed. “Yeah. What Reid said. Anyway, she’s solved about a total of….” He trailed off and picked up a clipboard from his desk, flipping through several pages. “About 400 cases since she started officially working as a detective for the law at the age of 19. She is now about 22...” “About 400 cases since 19? This girl is really something else.” muttered JJ, to which everyone nodded.

“Anyway, she will be joining us sometime today. She didn’t exactly specify when, but she is transferring from a top secret unit to the BAU.” “Why would she want to change units when she’s already so glorified in a top secret unit?” asked Garcia, confused. “Cause I wanted to challenge myself.” said a new female voice in the room.

* * *

You smirked as you watch everyone in the room freeze up and slowly turn around to stare at you. Your eyes quickly scanned over every person in the room, analyzing them bit by bit. Your train of thoughts were still running when an attractive, well built and muscular dark man stood up and offered his hand out.

“Nice to meet you, my name is Derek Morgan.” As he stood right in front of you, you could now easily make out every feature of his. And by his movement, you could already tell everything. Your hand stayed by your side as you walked in a circle around him, memorizing every detail of him. You sensed that he was uncomfortable by his lack of words and his posture slouching a little bit, but you didn’t pay attention.

But when he noticed you staring at him intently, he immediately bounced back and smirked. “Am I that attractive?” he asked coyly, causing the rest of the room to laugh quietly except for you. You stood up straight, startling Morgan, and looked him straight in the eyes. “Your father died when you were ten, shot by a police officer. You have two sisters and a mom you still keep in touch with, clearly not as much as you should…. Popular in high school, kind of a juvenile after your father’s death, sexual abuse victim…. Cocky, loves ladies and way too attention seeking.”

Morgan was stunned.

‘How the hell did she know all that?’

You got bored of his silence, rolling your eyes and walking over to the person next to him. A skinny and lanky man with brown messy hair and gorgeous hazel eyes. To be honest, you felt a slight weird tinge in your heart when his eyes met yours. It was an unfamiliar feeling, something… warm and bubbly that made your pace quicken and your breath to stop at your throat.

“Oh, Reid doesn’t shake hands.” said a friendly voice next to him, a plump woman with thick green glasses and blonde hair. You shrugged and look straight back at the man in front of you. “I know. Clearly he’s socially awkward. I understand why, rough life too. Your father left you, your mother suffers from schizophrenia, you suffered from severe bullying in school… At least you have a photographic memory and a high IQ.”

Reid stayed silent, allowing you to finish your creepily accurate statements. Except for the photographic part, since he had eidetic memory and that was slightly different. “Actually it’s-” “Are you one of those people that prefer the term eidetic memory? Eidetic memory then.” You curtly replied. You hated it when people kept on lagging behind.

Unlike the Derek and Spencer guy, the blonde lady didn’t seem to be intimidated by your presence, instead a warm, exceedingly bright persona shone through. She straightened her back and sent you a very warm and welcoming smile. “My name is Penelope Garcia, nice to meet you! Wow you got everything correct-”

You held your hand up, stopping her immediately. “Parents died in a car crash at 18, killed by a drunk driver. You’re extremely good with computers but used it to hack and pursued a lot of criminal activities, you were one of the top hackers on the FBI’s list until they recruited you… At least you have interesting story to tell of how you got the job.”

You didn’t even wait for her response and quickly walked around the table to see a petite, blonde woman with blue eyes, who immediately straightened her back and warmly smiled at you. She also had a warm sense to her, even though it was much more toned down than the previous blonde girl named… Penelope.

“I’m Jennifer Jareau, but you can call me JJ….” She trailed off when she noticed your eyes darting around her body, analyzing her at top pace. “At least you have the least depressing story… Unfortunately your sister committed suicide when you two were young, what was her name? Rowan? Rose? No… Rosaline. Came out of college, heard a lecture, and you hopped right on board….. Boring if you ask me.”

You evenly stared at her surprised eyes and walked over to Hotchner, the one man you already sort of knew from when your unit’s official contacted to let him know about your transfer. Hotchner silenced you with his glare and coughed, gesturing towards your now colleagues. You turned around to see Spencer, Garcia, Morgan and JJ all looking quite uncomfortable and offended.

Your one weak spot was emotions, you never understood how people could get so attached to sentiment and feelings and ignore the cold hard truth. But you were repeatedly told by your officials that you had to be more sensitive towards those who actually carried emotion. You may not know a lot about how people felt, but you could read their body language.

All of them were offended and uncomfortable.

“I apologize if I have offended you. Emotions are not my strongest spot.” you stated in a monotone voice. Everyone could tell that you weren’t really sorry but rather saying it loud to fit in with the crowd. You didn’t give them second thought and allowed your eyes to capture a file on the table. You immediately picked it up, scanning over the pages and pictures.

“Oh! That’s the new case we’ve been working on.” said Garcia, gesturing to the file. “How much did you figure out?” you asked, reading over the report repeatedly. “Um…. not that much. You should ask Reid though, he’s the smartest in the group.”

You snapped the file shut and walked over to Reid, who immediately stood up straight as you approached.

“Can you show me what you’ve been working on?” you asked.

* * *

Spencer didn’t know why, but he couldn’t respond.

His throat was tight, his palms were sweaty and he couldn’t think.

He studied your face- the way your hair framed your proportionate face, the way your eyes held an intelligent and yet cold look, the way your lips puffed and your eyebrows raised as you waited for a response. In short, Spencer thought you were absolutely beautiful. He almost forgot to reply back until Morgan coughed behind him, breaking him out of his thoughts.

You intently stared at him, probably studying Spencer to see why he didn’t respond. Spencer’s eyes widened when you suddenly blushed, probably figuring out that he was attracted to you. “Oh yeah um, well… Come this way to my desk. I have a few things laid out.” Morgan’s eyebrows raised and he smirked when he realized the instant attraction that was happening behind you two.

You followed Reid to his desk, and studied the several pictures he had laid across the table- one of a bloodied and disfigured woman lying on the floor, the others more close up shots of her bruises and her body.

You stared at it for a moment, looking at the pictures and thinking back to the report. You continued your train of thought, picking up the pictures and putting them in your pocket as you wordlessly walked back to the meeting room. Everyone’s eyes averted back to yours.

“Why didn’t you call me earlier, Hotchner? I already was at the crime scene before I transferred and the case was given to you.”

He rolled his eyes at your attitude. “Because you were busy with hundreds of other cases. Besides, you broke into the scene, it wasn’t your case.” You rolled your eyes too, crossing your arms in front of your chest. “Yeah, giving it to the idiots in our unit didn’t do much, did it? Anyway, I solved it.”

Everyone’s eyebrows raised instantly, confused.

You sighed and pulled out the pictures from your pocket and laying them on the table, causing everyone to gather around the table.

“She’s a college student, very good looking, and was a stripper judging from her excessive makeup and extensions, mixed smell of alcohol and perfume, and the several random bills stuffed in her jean pockets and bra. She was probably walking back home from a strip club, there are approximately 23 around the Ohio area that she was found in. And since she walked in high heels and at approximately 12am, the strip club must be extremely close to the victim's house. I say 12am because of the bill that was passed in Ohio that requires all strip clubs and adult entertainment stores to close from 12am to 6am.”

You placed your finger on her horribly disfigured face. “The angle of which her face was smashed in shows that it was a man shorter than her, possibly crouching down and had obvious struggling attacking her since his blows were sloppy. Only a man would have the upper body strength and motives to do this to a woman who was a stripper. The blood splatter indicates that the attacker had to strike several times very sloppily to kill her, probably with something heavy metal.”

“I also noticed that her hands, which were probably used to try and push off the attacker, smelled like trash and cheap cologne. So a middle class man probably looking to have some fun, only to be rejected by a woman. He obviously has a short temper, very shy since he had to ask her during the night, and has a physical disability, probably limping and something that would prevent him from walking straight and hitting her correctly with a baseball bat. And he goes to the same strip club several times, since someone of his personality would not be able to approach a stripper unless he saw her every time he went there and kept tabs on her.”

The entire room was stunned. You had figured out the mystery in literally 3 minutes while it took them about a week to just get a quarter way through what you figured out. You smirked, you loved it when you surprised people. Your whirled around and pointed at Garcia. “You. You’re the tech analyst, right?” She nodded, unresponsive as she was still in shock.

“Can you pull up the map of all the 23 strip clubs? The strip club we are looking for is really close to the victim’s house, and probably very big. There are lots of underground, more secretive strip clubs and they would not follow the law that does not permit any touching of the audience from strippers. But the big, flashy ones would need to abide by the no touching rule, which would have aggravated the suspect more and those strip clubs would pay lots of money which a college student would need.”

Garcia nodded, smiling brightly. “Okay! Follow me to the bat cave!” A faint smile appeared on your face, it was hard to not smile when you were around someone so full of positivity. You allowed Garcia to grab your hand and drag you out of the room.

As soon as you disappeared, Hotch muttered about having to update a file and sending out an official notice now that the case was solved. JJ stood around for a moment, until announcing that she was also going to the bat cave to see what the girls were up to. That left Morgan and Reid standing there, Reid still staring off at the point where you had left fondly.

Morgan poked Reid with his elbow and wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. “So…. you and (y/n)? Two geniuses want to hit it up?” Reid rolled his eyes, but his blush did not go unnoticed. “Well… She’s beautiful, she’s smart and she’s honest. I…. don’t mind her being around.”

Morgan smiled. “But she’s a little bit of an ice queen, isn’t she?” Spencer bit his bottom lip. “I don’t think she’s an ice queen, as she is clearly capable of human emotion since she smiled at Garcia’s request and um… maybe blushed once. I…. I think she’s more of a complex human with sociopathic tendencies.”

“So… like Sherlock?” remarked Morgan, smirking. Spencer fondly smiled in response.

“Yeah. Like a **female Sherlock**.”


	2. Impressed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new case.  
> An old enemy.  
> And a continued love story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM BACK WITH A LONGER CHAPTER!
> 
> Leave comments and kudos please. ilysm. 
> 
> -Summer

 

“Hey Female Sherlock.” said Morgan, a tint of taunting in his voice as he passed by you to walk towards the coffee machine.

“I have a name, you know.” you replied, rolling your eyes and quietly sipping on your own mug of coffee as you watched him grab a small blue cup from the cabinet and pour in some hot coffee. Morgan then opened every single cabinet, groaning when he realized that the normal place where the sugar cubes were kept were moved.

Morgan sighed as he turned around, just in time to see you pulling out the small can where all the sugar cubes were kept out of underneath your chair and holding it in your right hand. Morgan was about to question you and reach for it, when at that exact moment Spencer walked in to make his cup of coffee, pouring in the brown mixture and repeating Morgan’s actions of trying to find the sugar.

“Right here, Reid.” You held up the can and Spencer’s cheeks reddened as he muttered a quiet thank you. His fingers accidentally brushed against yours, causing you to almost drop the can. You immediately stood up, gently shoved the can towards Reid and whispered a quiet: “You're welcome.”

You didn’t even turn back to look at Morgan’s expression, but you sipped on your coffee once more and yelled: “Shut it, Morgan.” before disappearing. Morgan laughed out loud, clapping his hand on to Spencer’s shoulder, who was startled at the sudden touch and almost dropped the coffee. “Did I do that or did Ms. Sherlock Holmes do that?”

Spencer blushed and muttered a half excuse, quickly excusing himself from Morgan’s presence. His absence was instead filled with JJ, who happened to be walking by and watched the entire scene unfold. “Spencer has it really bad, hugh?” she commented, smirking as she saw Spencer fumbling with his coffee cup, almost tripping several times as he ran after you.

Morgan chuckled, but a serious glint was in his eyes.

“Yep… Pretty Boy has it bad.”

* * *

It wasn’t until the plane ride on the way to California that you and Spencer interacted again. The rest of the team sat around playing Charades on Garcia’s phone, who looked incredibly confused as JJ and Morgan continued shouting and waving their hands in weird motions in an attempt to hint out words.

Spencer declined the opportunity to join in on their game to read a book that was one of his guilty pleasures- Harry Potter. You sat in the corner, earphones plugged in and refused to talk to anyone. In fact, when JJ came over to ask you if you wanted to join, you replied with a “why bother wasting my precious time on this planet on a pointless game with some idiots?”, not even bothering to look up from your book.

You placed down the book you were reading (it was Scarlet Letter, a definite classic), and allowed your eyes to drift over to Spencer. You raised your eyebrow, unlocking your phone but speaking to him nonetheless.

“You’ve already read the book five times. It takes you exactly an hour, 2 minutes and 34 seconds to finish each Harry Potter book. So why read it again?”

This question catches Spencer off guard for several reasons. One, the accuracy of it. Two, the fact that you were speaking to him. You rarely talked, unless it was very important or necessary to the case. Spencer closed the book and shrugged. “I guess it’s a good way to pass the time. A fictional world to distract you from the grip of reality and what not.”

“Hm….” you affirmed him a little bit, staring off into space until Spencer asked you why you were not playing Charades with the rest of the team. You rolled your eyes and pulled out a piece of gum from your bag.

“Isn’t it obvious? I rather spend my time reading to gain knowledge instead of a migraine from all the yelling.”

Spencer smiled at that comment, and you can’t help but feel a tingling sensation from seeing him smile. You bit your lip, confused at the sudden whirlwind of…. feelings that you have been experiencing ever since you met Spencer.

“Would you rather play something like chess then?” he asked, gesturing to the folded up chess board sitting on top of a small table.

You pondered on it for a moment. You finished reading the book. You didn’t want to play Charades, and by the looks of it, they were going to finish it pretty soon. And if they saw you alone again, rejecting Spencer, you would be asked or forced into doing something social. Your phone needed charging but there wasn’t much left to do anything on it either…

Spencer was holding his breath, praying to some unknown force that you would miraculously accept. After a few more seconds, you sighed and nodded, much to Spencer’s surprise. Spencer eagerly brought the chess board and placed it in the small chair in between you and him, propping it open, placing down the chess pieces carefully.

“Black or white?” asked Spencer, finishing quickly. “Classic rules or championship rules?” you challenged back. He grinned, muttering classic and black as he spun the board around so you were facing the white pieces. “Oh I want to watch! Who goes first?” asked Garcia, quickly slipping behind you to watch the game unfold.

“I do since I’m white. And obviously I would have to use my first move to go two squares forward.” You moved the third pawn from the right two squares forward, feeling the smooth wooden surface as your fingers wrapped around it. “Risky move.” replied Reid, moving one of his pawns forward by one square.

You took the white bishop and moved it diagonally, passing your white pawn. Garcia disappeared to grab a drink when she realized how long this would take. The game got more intense as time passed. You smirked when you realized how easy it would be. All it took was one look, and you knew: He was going to hesitate at first but move his queen to the right by one square, then three squares forward to try to get a clear checkmate to your king- but you could block it with your castle.

Then Spencer would groan, biting his lower lip in frustration and move his horse a total of two squares forward and to the left, then move his pawn one square forward for a distraction, but it would all be a setup. You would have to sacrifice a few of your pawns too to block his next two moves. “Your turn.” you said as you moved your bishop four squares diagonally. Spencer furrowed his eyebrows, hesitating- just like you expected.

And, just like you thought he would, he moved his queen to the right by one square. You almost laughed out loud at the accuracy. “Stop it.” mumbled Spencer, looking up to meet your eyes. You raised your eyebrow, confused. “Stop what?” But there was a slight smirk to your voice. Spencer rolled his eyes. “You’ve been analyzing me for this entire game so you would know what my next move is.”

You shrugged, not seeing the problem. “So? It’s not my fault I can read you so well. I’m just using my talent to my advantage.” Spencer’s jaw clenched in annoyance. “Yeah, but it’s kind of cheating. You could just focus on the board more.” You rolled your eyes, wondering why he was getting so agitated over nothing. “I don’t see the problem. You have an IQ of 187 and you are way more experienced in chess. We’re tied.”

“Is it your first time playing?” asked JJ, now joining in after beating Morgan repeatedly at Charades. “Yes. But I’m getting rather bored now.” Spencer looked at you confused. “What do you mean, you have at least five moves until you can get a checkmate-” You ignored his rant and moved your bishop one more square to the right diagonally, effectively trapping his king between your castle and your queen.

“Checkmate.”

Spencer’s eyes widened, incredibly stunned and confused that you had managed to beat you- at your first try. “How did I not see that?” wondered Spencer out loud, as Garcia and JJ gaped, not believing that someone had actually beaten Spencer at chess. “Didn’t you say you won like some chess championship?” asked Garcia, impressed.

“Yeah, actually-” Spencer was cut off when Morgan appeared, notifying everyone that they were going to land in ten minutes. Morgan had just appeared right in front of you, cutting you off from the route to the bathroom. “Move.” you said curtly, shaking your hands in a gesture to go away. Morgan raised his eyebrow. “Gotta ask nicely, ice queen.” You glared at him before stepping backwards and walking past him, Morgan’s shoulder’s being thrust forward as you walked past, not caring.

Morgan winced at the pain on his shoulder and groaned, turning to talk to the rest. “It wouldn’t have killed Ms.Perfection to say please.”

* * *

You couldn’t help but roll your eyes at the long line of police officers and investigators who were running of the murder scene looking pale or sick, puking their lunch onto the floor. “Ugh. I bet that’s more disgusting than the actual murder scene.” You commented, pushing a police officer who was in your way. The police officer turned around, incredibly offended, causing Morgan to have to apologize for your behaviour.

Not even bothering to talk to the FBI agents already on the scene, you pushed past all of them and walk through the line to stand right next to the body. “Oh. I didn’t notice that they were going to send freak into the scene.”

Oh no.

Not her.

Your eyes switched from the completely ripped apart body showing excessive amounts of blood, intestines and broken white bones peaking out from the victim’s dark skin, to seeing the all to familiar setup of your enemy- Rebecca Mayfield. The same annoyingly clean black shoes, button up blouse, red checkered skirt and long blonde hair- it was her alright.

“And… you’re with your…. colleagues?” She asked, a condescending smirk in her voice. “Yes. And unlike you I don’t have to sleep with them or pay them to work along me.” you replied, satisfaction erupting in your heart when you saw how offended she was for a moment. “Why you piece of-” her insult was cut off short when she saw Morgan, JJ and Spencer enter the scene. (Garcia is staying behind for her tech stuff at the airplane.)

A fake warm smile replaced her sneer, as her deceiving blue eyes travelled up Morgan’s toned and muscular body, eyeing him hungrily. She straightened her back and flipped her hair, pushing her hand out for someone to shake. “Hi! My name is Rebecca Mayfield. I’m part of the top secret psychopaths unit for the FBI.” Her stance, her eyes, everything about her screamed: ‘I find you attractive, you better find me attractive.’

JJ, being the sweetheart that she is, smiled and reached to shake Rebecca’s hand, only for Rebecca to retract it back and shove her hand forward, (rather forcefully) in front of only Morgan. Morgan raised his eyebrow in confusion, but accepted her handshake none the less. The fakest laugh escaped her throat, as she tried pumping her chest out.

“I thought you already had a boyfriend.” you stated, bored with her nonsense. She didn’t even bother turning around as she insulted you. “Whatever, freak. Johnny was too boring for me, so I dumped his ass.” “Really? Cause I’m pretty sure he dumped you when he found out that you were cheating on him with the janitor, his brother and even his cousin.”

You had to suppress your smirk when you saw Reid, Morgan and JJ all stifling laughs, impressed and amused at you exposing Rebecca. Rebecca simply smiled at Morgan sweetly, whispering: “Just a moment please.” Rebecca was still smiling, but you could tell that it was completely fake, as she suddenly grabbed your wrist and you almost winced at how sharp her nails were as they were digging into your skin.

“Now. (Y/n). Let’s not go around spreading lies, shall we? Besides, we used to be coworkers.” You tugged your arm down harshly, causing Rebecca to flinch as you suddenly forced her to drop her grip. “I’m glad we used to be. Now can you fuck off so I can work on this case?” Her jaw clenched, her fakeness now disappearing and being replaced with anger.

“Don’t forget, (y/n). I’m still in the top secret unit. And what unit were you reduced to?” she asked, stepping forward to corner you. You rolled your eyes. “Please. You and I both know that the only reason I moved to the BAU was because I was being bored. Besides, I don’t think I could’ve stayed any longer when idiots like you run around.”

You didn’t even bother waiting for her low life comment, walking right into her and focusing back on the scene.

To say blood was everywhere was an understatement.

Blood was pooling from underneath the victim’s body, it was splattered so much against the white walls that it seemed like it was painted red, blood was on the couch, the wine glasses, the money bills all over the floor, a leather belt, and her jacket.

You walked back up to Rebecca, who was still flirting with a very uncomfortable and uninterested Morgan, and snatched the white plastic gloves from her hands. “I need that for my investigation, Agent (y/n).” she threatened with a dangerous sweet voice. “No you don’t. I bet your unit supervisor is going to call it off and hand it to the BAU in a few minutes. And besides, I would solve it way faster than you.”

Snapping on your gloves, you returned to the scene. Through the vast amounts of blood, you could make out the victim’s body- chopped into three big pieces. Her head, her upper body and lower body. Some of her intestines were ripped out and her bones were definitely broken. She was wearing long sleeved jacket and long jeans, with several arm bracelets around her arm and a black choker around her neck…. Her jacket was still on her, which you retrieved with your gloves and opened- finding a wallet.

You felt Spencer’s presence behind you, watching as you carefully opened up the bloodied wallet. “Where’s everyone else?” you asked, reading the ID. “JJ is out there interviewing some people who say they knew the victim, Morgan’s doing the picture taking today I believe… if he can get that awful rude girl off his back.”

You smiled, but it quickly disappeared when you realized that Spencer had seen you smiling. You coughed, gesturing back to the ID. “Anyway, this girl was 18…. Named Jenna Harper. Born on July 27th in America, parents are also both American but she’s adopted… hm…” You gave the wallet to Morgan, who came back with a big group of people who were here for pure photography and claiming the evidence.

“Obvious victim of physical abuse.” stated Spencer and you at the same time, causing you to look up at each other at surprise. “Bruises on her ankles and neck, the body parts that cause the most pain when abused?” asked Spencer, spouting off facts from a book he once read about pain and the human body.

You shook your head from side to side. “Wearing long sleeves, choker on the neck, colorful bracelets on the arm? Obviously to distract from the bruises and cover up the marks of abuse. Also, certain parts of her skin was way lighter than other parts- hinting she used a lot of concealer.”

Spencer nodded as you spoke, understanding what you were talking about. “Boyfriend did it. No one else would have left such marks since she’s adopted and has no friends, her phone contact list was empty.” Spencer stated while scrolling through the victim’s phone, to which you agreed. “Obviously. The boyfriend is probably bipolar too. He seems to have left lots of his kisses and hickeys on her as well as bruises and marks. He goes from one side of the emotional spectrum to the other quickly.”

“Bipolar? Isn’t that kind of...random?” asked Morgan, intrigued. “Not really, as a matter of fact. While they are a minority, there are still approximately 5.7 million adult Americans or about 2.6% of the entire US population that suffer from bipolar.” stated Reid, going off on his usual rant of facts.

“She just turned 18….. Her birthday was yesterday…..” you trailed off. “Meaning she just turned legal. She’s now free to do more as an adult…. Her first taste of freedom.” added Spencer, sadly looking at the body. “Her boyfriend is also a surgeon… He knew that tactics of how to kill her fast and dissect her clean off.” you said, somewhat admiring the precision and cleanness of the cutting. “And do you also think she was trying to leave him and he got angry?” asked Spencer.

“Definitely.” you replied.

From far away, JJ had just come back from questioning some of the victim’s friends who heard the news and was outside. She approached Morgan with a notebook in hand. “I finally got some information- Why aren’t you investigating?” Morgan simply smiled and pointed at you and Spencer, as you two were crouching next to each other, still talking and analyzing.

“No need to. These two geniuses are solving it by themselves. Besides….” Morgan turned to look at JJ. “Our job is to interrogate, theirs is to figure it out.”

* * *

“Done already?” asked Rebecca, as you exited the scene and began dialing Garcia. “I see Morgan managed to get rid of you. And yes, we’re fucking finished.” You didn’t even spare a moment to walk past her, only for her to thrust her arm out, blocking your exit. “And who was that man standing next to you, actually talking to you? Is he your boyfriend? You got yourself another freak?”

“You shouldn’t call her that.”

You both turned around to be met with the sight of Spencer, who quickly came to your side and gently pulled you backwards, as if wanting to protect you. Rebecca seemed amused and sent a snarky smirk. “And who are you? Another psychopath like (y/n)?” Spencer straightened his back, his grip on your waist becoming a little bit tighter and possessive.

“Actually, a psychopath is a person suffering from chronic mental disorder with abnormal or violent social behavior. If (y/n) was indeed one, she would’ve already been diagnosed and sent to one of 5,627 registered hospitals in the US, and in a special intense mental care unit.” You couldn’t help but smirk proudly when Spencer managed to shut Rebecca down so easily.

“So I was right… Another freak. Anyway, I better get going. I hear someone’s going to be promoted in the unit and I know for a fact it's going to be me.” “Wait.” Rebecca stopped in the middle of her tracks, turning around. “What?” You impersonated her sickening sweet and fake smile. “The definition of a fact is a piece of information that has been proven. What you’re really saying, when you claim that you’re going to get a promotion, that’s called a lie.”

Before Rebecca could insult you right back, one of her colleagues (and someone you also knew before you transferred,) Mark, came and grabbed her by the arm. “Come on, Rebecca. We’re getting a new case, this one’s been handed over to the BAU. Oh hi (y/n).” You emotionlessly raised your hand. You watched as Rebecca was begrudgingly dragged away by Mark. “She’s cheating on you with your best friend!”

The last thing you saw before dragging Spencer out of the scene was the shocked face of Rebecca’s and the enraged face of Mark’s.

* * *

“Um… (y/n)?” asked Spencer in a rather quiet voice. “Yes Spencer?” you replied, still dragging him through the streets and walking towards the plane. “Don’t worry, I texted Morgan and JJ in advance so they will all meet us there.” you added, causing Spencer to shake his head. You then abruptly stopped, prompting Spencer to also stop and stare at him. You sighed and then glared at him before asking: "What is it, Reid?”

"Well, (last name).... You’re still holding my hand.” replied Spencer, the blush now an obvious pink. 

You cocked your head to the side confused, but then noticed how you really were still holding his hand. Suddenly feeling warmth rushing to your face, you quickly dropped his hand and looked the other way. Spencer could also feel himself blushing, and the fact that you were also blushing gave him hope. Thankfully, the awkward silence was interrupted by classical music filling the air- your ringtone.

“Four Seasons by Vivaldi?” asked Spencer. You nodded, quickly picking up. It was Garcia telling you to hurry up as everything was collected and ready to take back. You told her to stop yelling and that you and Spencer would be there in a few minutes. You hung up before she could start questioning you. “We need to get going.”

Spencer simply nodded, a little bit dumbfounded as you two kept walking past the multiple cars, flashy lights and the large amounts of people crossing. You two stopped as the stop light turned red, watching the people and cars cross by with their busy lives and in a busy street. “I like this.” you stat, as you watched a red car race by with a dog sticking out its head.

“What?” asked Spencer. “This. Watching humanity unfold and live their lives. Watching the cars and people pass by in a colorful blur. We live everyday, take it for granted, walk across the sidewalks and complain on our phones… only to just die one day.”

You expected him to freak out or be weirded by what you said, just like everyone else always was. Instead, he agreed with you and gave you the most gorgeous smile you’ve ever seen.

Swallowing down your weird feelings, you two walked across the street and climbed into the airplane, ignoring the gawking stares from the rest of the team. You opened the bathroom door halfway to wash your hands, but paused before closing. “Oh and Reid?”

Spencer, and the rest of the team, all quickly looked at you, confused and bewildered. “U-um, yeah?" he stuttered, already turning red. You smiled, an actual, genuine smile that made him feel like the butterflies in his stomach were increasing out of control.

“You did really well today. I was… **impressed.** ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I HOPE Y'ALL LIKE THE UPDATE.
> 
> PLEASE LEAVE KUDOS AND COMMENTS. 
> 
> -Summer


	3. Thunder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (WARNING: lots of fluff)
> 
> When returning from your fourteenth case and your third week in the BAU, you end up getting your wallet stolen by Garcia, forcing you to get a ride from Spencer. 
> 
> (THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE MORE CRIME-HEAVY AND MORE FOCUSED ON THE PLOT)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SO SORRY FOR BEING DEAD FOR SO LONG.
> 
> I was SERIOUSLY not sure of where to go so I wrote this for the last two nights. 
> 
> Hope it's not too shit!  
> -Summer
> 
> PLEASE LEAVE KUDOS AND COMMENTS IF YOU ENJOYED IT

You quietly sipped on your cup of coffee as the plane slowly started to lower itself, the dark sky tinting the city in an angry shade of grey. You watched the city skyline tilt as the hundreds of buildings and skyscrapers lit up the city as the tiny cars busily navigated the endless streets.

You had just finished your fourteenth case and your third week at the BAU, and you hated to admit it, but…. the more you spent time around your fellow colleagues at the BAU, the more you found them….. likable?

No.

Tolerable.

In your mind palace, it was truly a confusing concept to swallow- that you would be able to have a non-disastrous relationship with the people you worked with, when every single one of them was way under your IQ level. Hell, sometimes you thought of them as complete idiots. Well, everyone but Spencer.

_Spencer Reid._

The memory of his brown tussled hair falling in front of his hazel eyes as he threw his head backwards laughing suddenly appeared in your brain, causing you to jolt and almost spill the hot coffee onto your lap.

You cursed then closed your eyes, slowing down your breathing as you tried to focus on the gentle melody of classical piano music playing through your earbuds. A sudden touch to your shoulder caused you to jolt again, as you whipped your head around to see an apologetic JJ looking at you.

“You okay, (y/n)? You seem…. out of it.”

You shook her hand off and scoffed, angrily sipping on your coffee.

“I’m fine.”

You felt the shaking of the entire airplane as the wheels finally touched the ground, causing your phone to slip out of your hand and disappear through the crack between your seat and the plane. You ripped out your earbuds and placed your bag to the left, leaning over to the right to try and pick up the phone from the small crack. You vaguely heard a drunken Garcia and Morgan talking in the background as your fingers desperately tried to reach for the familiar cold touch of the phone. Instead, your fingers felt something warm, causing you to pull your hand out and turn around to see Spencer.

He was blushing, holding your phone in his right hand as he apologized.

“Um, sorry. I-it looked like you needed help so uh- here you go.”

You stared at him intently, nodding as your hand tentatively reached out and took the phone from his hands. Your eyes studied every detail of his hand, from his slender fingers to the intricate details of how the lines on his hands crossed and repeated-

You shook your head, trying to get these thoughts out. Spencer watched you with an amused smile on his face, as he waved goodbye and exited the plane. You sat still for a few seconds with the phone on your right hand as you contemplated on what just happened, until you grabbed your bag and bolted out of the plane.

Unfortunately, as soon as your feet hit the ground, the sky suddenly rumbled and it started raining- no, pouring- as the water droplets furiously started to hit the ground and land onto your skin. You ducked underneath a shabby bus stop and opened up your bag to look for your wallet. 

Your fingers fumbled with the edge of the bag as your reached around for the wallet, when you realized that it wasn’t there. Frustrated, you pulled out your phone to realize that you had gotten a text from Garcia:

’12:15am: By tttheee wayyy, I tookkk ur walletz. Mmmooorgggannn dared me 2…’

You would’ve angrily texted her back, but seeing as that she was completely drunk, it wouldn’t be any good. You bit down on your lip, trying to decide what to do.

You no longer had any from of credit or currency to catch a bus, train or a taxi, so that was out of the way.

You could hitchhike but since it was midnight and not a lot of people took this route, the possibility was low and the risk was too high.

You groaned, realizing that the only logical action to take was to call someone to get a ride home. But who could you call? You had many enemies and those who weren’t your enemies were simply your ‘acquaintances.’ Scrolling through your contact list, your thumb briefly hovered over the name before you sighed and pressed down.

“Hello?” said a surprised Spencer.

“I require a vehicle to get back home.” you replied.

“I don’t want to be rude, but why didn’t you get a taxi or bus back?” asked Spencer, intrigued.

You sighed, annoyed.

“Garcia has taken my wallet, leaving me with no cash or credit cards. Now can you **please** come and pick me up?”

Spencer laughed quietly.

“Of course I can pick you up- wait. Did you say please?”

“What? No. I-I-“ You groaned, realizing that your cheeks were warm. You threatened to hung up, causing Spencer to laugh even harder. You quickly typed your address to him before finally hanging up, breathing out a long sigh. Thankfully, it only took five minutes for a car to pull over with Reid in it, as he rolled down the window and motioned for you to get in. Putting your bag over your head, you ran through the rain and plopped down next to the driver seat. After typing in your apartment address into his GPS, you slowly leaned back onto the seat as Spencer pulled away and started driving.

* * *

 

It was a relatively quiet drive, which was odd for you. The steady pattern of the rain filled the silence along with the occasional clap of the thunder, which caused you to quietly jolt in your seat in fear. You cringed, hoping that Spencer was too busy driving to realize that you secretly had a fear of thunderstorms.

After a few more minutes of you constantly fidgeting in your seat and desperately trying to distract yourself from the thunder, Spencer turned on a soft classical melody and started to talk.

“You know you’ve got nothing to fear, right?” he asked gently, steering to the left.

You rolled your eyes.

“Yes, I am aware that lightning is a sudden electrostatic charge that occurs during an electrical storm between electrically charged regions of a cloud, or between two clouds, or between a cloud and the ground.” you snapped back, jolting again when a thunder boomed overhead. Spencer turned the volume up more and swerved to the right, his hand slightly gripping the steering wheel as he spoke.

“In addition to that, the probability of getting struck by lightning in the US is 1 in 700,000, or approximately 0.00014285714%-“

You rolled your eyes again.

“I get it, Spencer.”

Thankfully, that was the last exchange you two had to have, and for the rest of the journey home, the violin piece that was on loop managed to drown out the noise of the thunderstorm severely. In fact, it managed to lull you to sleep as you rested your head against the cold windowpane, your breath fogging up the window as you slowly closed your tired eyelids. The last thing you saw was Spencer looking at you.

* * *

 

Spencer pulled over into your driveway and shut off the car’s headlights, blanketing you and him in darkness.

Through the dimmed moonlight, Spencer could make out your sleeping features. He would never admit it out loud, but he couldn’t help but fall for you a little more every time he saw your face. He loved it when you smiled, when you talked, and now, when you slept. Your features were completely relaxed and your hair was gently falling in front of your face, causing Spencer’s heart to beat irrationally.

Spencer almost wanted to reach out and brush the hair out of your face, but he knew that would be inappropriate. Sure, he had a massive crush on you, but it definitely wasn’t reciprocated.

Reluctantly, he shook you awake, causing your eyes to shoot open.

“W-where are we?” you asked groggily, stretching out on the seat.

“At your apartment, I-I drove you here, remember?”

You sleepily nodded, opening the car door and getting out. Before closing it, however, you paused and looked at Spencer.

“Spencer?”

Spencer looked at you, surprised.

“Yeah?”

You gave him a small smile.

“Thanks for driving me. It was…. pleasurable.”

You closed the door and walked up the steps to your apartment, the small smile staying on your face.

* * *

Spencer watched with a blush on his cheeks as you walked up the stairs to your apartment and put your hand inside your bag to look for your keys. Your hand stayed in the bag for too long, however, and he could make out a frown on your face as you looked out into the distance, contemplating something. You hurriedly ran back down the stairs and ran towards his car, an annoyed look on your face.

“Garcia apparently took my keys too.”

“Oh.” replied Spencer, shocked.

The rain continued to pour as an awkward silence settled between you two, as Spencer argued with himself of whether or not to invite you to sleep in his place. Before Spencer could open his mouth, however, you climbed in into his car and shut the door.

“That fact will be irrelevant. I will just sleep at your house.”

You didn’t wait for his reply and put your seatbelt on. Spencer quietly stuttered and pulled out of your driveway, now driving towards his apartment.

* * *

Spencer’s mind was whirling with confused thoughts and mixed emotions as he drove back, and he noted briefly in the back of his mind that it only took four minutes and thirty three seconds to drive from your apartment to his. This time, when he pulled over, he quickly shut off all the lights and you awoke from the thunder that was still roaring overhead.

Spencer quickly got out the car and to your side, opening the door and gently grabbing your shaking hand reassuringly, calming you down. Spencer smiled, noticing that your heart rate was going down from an erratic one. He unlocked his door and you both stumbled in, as Spencer locked the door behind you.

He guided you to the bedroom, his hand still reassuringly holding yours, as he opened the closet and began to gather his clothes.

"Right... um... You're soaking wet so I think it's a good idea for you to briefly switch out of your clothes. You can um... wear some of mine." commented Spencer, his voice raising up and octave at the mention of you wearing his clothes.

He gave you a huge Doctor Who Tshirt and a pair of grey sweatpants, which you accepted (rather awkwardly). The silence was then broken by Spencer, who coughed lightly before speaking.

“You can um, take the bed, (y/n). The bedroom is to the right and the kitchen is just out the door…. And I’ll sleep on the couch, so don’t worry about me.”

You nodded, excusing yourself to the bathroom and closing the door. Your entire body shook when the thunder clapped above again, and you recoiled at yourself in disgust. You were a genius, you shouldn’t be afraid of something as mundane as thunderstorms.

Changing into your new clothes and quickly splashing yourself with cold water, you slipped out of the bathroom quietly and hung your wet clothes on the chair to dry out. You proceeded to then sit on the bed, causing you to notice that Spencer must’ve finished changing and went to the couch while you were in the bathroom. You lied down backwards, as you shifted multiple times to try and be comfortable. Thunder cracked again, but you were determined to not be scared. You’ve already made yourself a fool in front of Spencer, no need to repeat it.

You tried sinking deeper into the mattress and turned on your side, smelling the pillow accidentally, which smelled like Spencer’s shampoo.

 _Strange_ , you thought, noticing that you were suddenly calm. However, when the thunder returned, it was harder and harder to ignore it, making it impossible to sleep.

_Perhaps the solution to the fear of thunder is to have someone comfort me through it. It’s never been tested before, so my theory could be correct…._

You slipped out of the bed and opened the door, walking towards the living room to see Spencer still awake, reading a book. His eyes shot up at the sound of footsteps, and he gave you a warm but confused smile.

“Everything….okay, (y/n)? Is it the pillows? Oh, there aren’t enough blankets-“

You raised your hand, signaling him to stop talking and sighed.

“I-I…… have a request to make.”

Spencer nodded, allowing you to go on.

“It seems that my irrational fear of thunder can be dealt with through comfort and human contact. This is only a theory, however, as being the way I am, I haven’t had much experience in these areas. So… So…” you trailed off, no longer looking at Spencer but staring uncomfortably at the ground.

“You want me to sleep next to you?” Spencer asked quietly, now blushing at the ground.

“Yes.” you replied, biting your lip.

An awkward silence settled.

“I understand if it is inappropriate, but I thought we are… colleagues, right? And I once read in a book that colleagues help each other.”

Spencer’s heart broke a little bit at the fact that you referred to him as only a colleague, but he quickly pushed it aside. He knew that you could never like him. Spencer slowly stood up, nodding, as he walked towards the bedroom. You followed behind him, your footsteps matching his.

Spencer then tentatively climbed into his bed, followed by shuffling awkwardly to the left to make room for you. You lied down on the bed next to Spencer, your body heat already radiating towards him. You briefly wondered if Spencer could notice that you were blushing intensely in this darkness. The storm continued to rage, causing you to shake slightly each time. Except on the fourth time, a hand gently touched yours.

“Don’t worry, (y/n). I’ll be here through all of it.”

You nodded sleepily, noticing that you were now finally calm somehow. It only took a few minutes and you fell asleep instantly, while Spencer held your hand through it.

* * *

Spencer watched as your chest rose and fell with each breath you took, your eyelashes fluttering gently. In the back of his mind, there was a gentle nagging voice telling him that this was already creepy without him staring at you. But he couldn’t help but study you- the curvature of your body, the stray strands of your hair on the pillow, the time frame it took for you to take each breath.

Spencer slowly turned around, closing his own eyes to fall asleep until he heard a quite whimper as the thunder returned. Spencer sighed, unsure of what to do.

What did you say?

Comforting and… oh. Physical contact.

As if scared of breaking you, Spencer carefully reached over and pulled you closely towards him, instantly silencing your whimpers. You shifted against him, your hands gripping his tightly, causing him to be in a spooning position. You then immediately became silent again, going into a deep slumber where you didn’t even wake up when thunder clapped overhead. Spencer was blushing intensely at the proximity and the fact that you two were in bed, but he eventually relaxed into the position too and closed his eyes, a smile on his face.

* * *

When you woke up, you felt… safe.

And warm.

Wait.

Warm?

There were arms across your chest, pulling you closely against a breathing body. Your eyes quickly scanned the room until your brain caught up with you, realizing that you were in Reid’s room and you had invited Reid to sleep next to you.

But in this position?

Strangely, you didn’t mind it. In fact, it made you feel…. happier? Yes. Happier than ever before. That happiness was broken when your phone started to ring, and you quickly snatched it off the bed table and answered the phone call from Garcia.

“Oh my god, I’m so sorry (y/n). I was really drunk last night and Morgan dared me to take it because-“

“I doubt there’s a reasonable explanation for this. And I just woke up, so don’t waste my time.” you whispered, angrily.

“Well, ugh- Morgan thought that if I took your wallet and everyone got out the plane fast enough, that uh, um, you would-“

“Go home with Spencer? You are insufferable-“ you started to raise your voice unknowingly, angry.

Big mistake, as Spencer woke up and rolled over, groaning.

“(Y/n), what time is it?” he asked.

You froze, praying that Garcia didn’t hear that.

Unfortunately, she did, as a shocked voice answered you: “Is that Reid? No, that can't be him. No, oh my god, I **know** that’s him. Oh my god. You guys are in bed together-“

“Just put my wallet in my mailbox and I’ll unfortunately see you at work.”

You hung up before she could mumble more idiotic things, before jumping out of bed. You grabbed your clothes and quickly began to change, causing Spencer to quickly avert his eyes while blushing. You didn't take notice, however, as you proceeded to quickly pack up your things, only pausing half-way to talk to Spencer.

“I believe it is a custom to thank those who help you, so, Spencer, thank you for your…. kindness.” You stated, zipping up your bag.

Spencer watched you with a frown on his face, which you caught out of the corner of your eye. You raised your eyebrow, intently focusing on him.

“Something wrong?” You asked, catching him off guard.

The truth was, Spencer didn’t want you to leave. He wanted to stay in bed a little longer, but he knew better than to admit that out loud. Instead, he shook his head and smiled.

“Nothing. And no problem, (y/n). Don’t hesitate to ask me for help.”

You nodded, waving slightly as you walked out the door.

* * *

The next time you saw Spencer was on Monday, back at the break room.

And judging by the sudden silence that settled when you entered and Spencer’s red cheeks, you assumed that they were talking about you before you walked in. Rolling your eyes, you shoved Morgan out of the way to take out the cabinet full of cups to see that everyone was still staring at you.

“What?” you snapped, causing Morgan to put his hands up in defense.

“Woah, calm down ice queen. We’re just talking about the fact that you slept at Spencer’s place last night.”

You froze, a warm color reaching your cheeks.

“But that’s not the most interesting thing-“ started Garcia, smiling from ear to ear, only to be interrupted by Morgan.

“Well well, is that a blush I see?” he asked, smirking.

Before you could reply, Hotchner entered the room with several files in his hands. 

“No time for talking. We’ve got a new case.”

You quickly exited the room, avoiding eye contact. Garcia slowly leaned into Spencer and whispered into his ear.

“The most interesting thing is I DIDN’T take her keys. She faked it so she could sleep in the same bed as you."

Garcia skipped away, running to catch up with you. Spencer remained still and shocked for a solid two minutes, until Morgan came back and knocked him on the head with a case file.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE MORE CRIME-HEAVY AND FOCUSED ON THE PLOT.
> 
> But I thought this would be a wonderful chance for a filler and to really advance Spencer and your relationship, ya know. It's cute!
> 
> -Summer
> 
> PLEASE LEAVE KUDOS AND COMMENTS IF YOU ENJOYED IT


	4. Emotions & Hugs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (WARNING: Over 5000+ words with a lot of angst & swearing... I kind of got carried away)
> 
> You put your life on the line by locking yourself in a room with an emotional psychopath and almost get killed, leaving Spencer absolutely furious. 
> 
> Why do emotions have to be so complicated?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is gonna sound super lame but I'm again really sorry for the late update. I always tell myself I will update soon but writer's block is always like: "lmao, good luck" so I never can get it quite finished on time.
> 
> IT'S A VERY ANGSTY AND LONG CHAPTER, but don't worry, the ending is somewhat fluffy. 
> 
> Leave kudos and comments if you enjoy!  
> Summer xoxo

Spencer’s throat ran dry as the unsub stepped into the light, the faint flicker of the lamp hanging overhead illuminating his malicious smile and the dark outline of a gun wrapped around his fist. Spencer bit his lip hard enough to draw blood when his eyes travelled down the back of the gun to the front, as the deadly weapon was pointed directly at you.

The scene playing in front of him spurred Spencer to impatiently struggle with the locked door, his hands turning white as the locked metal door barely shook from his force. He groaned in frustration and released the door handle, his teeth gritting in anger, furious at himself for not being able to protect you and furious at you for insisting that you needed to go alone, then proceeding to lock the door when he attempted to follow you.

Spencer checked his phone for what felt like the hundredth time, only to be met with the same message again: NO SERVICE. He hopelessly looked back at the dark, empty hallway behind him and prayed that the rest of the team would find their way here as soon as possible. A sudden scream caused him to rip his eyes away from the phone to the window, his heart starting to beat at an impossibly fast pace upon seeing the man now holding the gun to a hostage’s head. The woman in his grip sobbed, her entire body shaking in fear as her bare legs scratched the surface of the harsh cement floor.

Despite the situation, Spencer noted that you looked completely calm- emotionless. Placid. Bored, almost. He didn’t think you would do anything until you suddenly opened your mouth, your lips forming words that he couldn’t read. Spencer cocked his head to the side, confused.

What the hell were you trying to do?

* * *

You lazily watched as the man switched his gun with a razor sharp blade from his pocket, the sharp metal now being traced around the hostage’s neck. The knife caused small crimson drops of blood to appear across the hostage's pale white skin when the unsub pressed down, causing the woman to sob louder in fear. Her loud whimpers and sobs were distracting, but it didn’t miss your eyes that every time she let out a verbal sign of distress, the man grinned wider in elated joy.

_A clear misogynist. Was bullied and abused by female figures all his life, youngest child with two older sisters, so he was never in a position of power and the females in his life were always more superior than him. Deeply infatuated with violence and blood. Prone to sudden changes in mood and physical/verbal outbursts._

“You know you can’t keep this up forever, Edward.” you stated, causing the man to flinch at the mention of his name.  The dull blade that was tracing the hostage’s neck stopped abruptly as he looked up at you, anger evident in his dark eyes.

“What do you mean?” he asked, careful precision lacing each word.

You walked across the perimeter of the room, looking at the peeling walls and the dusty bookshelves as the sudden movement caused him to jerk and move the blade back to the hostage’s throat, threatening to cut if you tried anything.

“The entire house is relatively new. It’s evident by the stainless steel pipes, perfectly white walls and untouched set furniture. But in every room, there are noticeable and quite odd changes. Odd dents on the wall next to photographs. Empty spaces in closets and cabinets. The smell of feminine perfume and women’s products hidden in random spots of the room.”

You stopped walking around and turned to look directly at the man, whose eyes were glazed over with confusion.

“You’ve had a divorce, haven't you, Edward?”

His jaw clenched noticeably as you used his real name, and his grip on his blade tightened as he growled out a sentence.

“Stop calling me that, you fucking cunt.”

You ignored his vulgarity and continued to speak, this time never breaking eye contact with Edward.

“She left you. Just like every woman ever did. Your sisters abused you. Your mom left you at an orphanage. You’ve been tossed aside, forgotten and abandoned so when your now ex-wife came around, you thought you were set for life until…”

“Until that bitch cheated on me.”

You raised your eyebrow in faint surprise at his sudden outburst, but you felt a tinge of pride when you saw that your plan was working. He was getting worked up, his tight grip on the hostage now forgotten as she fell to the floor.

“Yes. She cheated on you then left, but you couldn’t get over her. You kept her perfume. You bought the products she always used. You couldn’t stand to see her face so you removed her clothes and her pictures, but you also needed to feel secure. To feel like a woman was still in your life.”

“You shut your fucking mouth.”

Edward was shaking now, his eyes full of fear as tears streamed down his face. You smiled. You had finally cracked him. You made brief eye contact with the woman laying on the floor and rolled your eyes towards the door, signaling her to move away. She looked at you gratefully and nodded, quietly crawling towards the entrance.

You began talking again to distract him from the woman, now only standing a few feet away from him.

“But the smell and the products weren’t enough. You needed to satisfy your needs so you kidnapped several women who reminded you of her. Tell me, where did you hide the others?”

“You fucking stay back.” he warned, the blade suddenly gone and the gun now back in his hand. You merely blinked, not giving him any reaction which only irked the man further.

“You hid them in her closet, didn’t you? To taint them with her smell. Because you are weak. You are nothing but a weak little boy who grabs any weapon he can find to make himself feel powerful-”

Your sentence was caught off when his face twisted in pure anger and he loaded the gun, his finger half-way through pulling the trigger when-

 

Blood.

 

Blood splattered across your face as a red hole appeared on Edward’s head, his blue eyes rolling backwards as he fell onto the floor, his blonde hair now ruffled and matted with blood. You looked impassively at where the gunshot came from to see Morgan behind the gun, followed by JJ, Hotch, Garcia, a couple of emergency medical workers and Spencer.

And Spencer looked absolutely furious.

* * *

You watched as JJ and Garcia carefully lead the hostage out the door and accompanied her to the ambulance, while Hotch and Morgan went upstairs to raid the closet where you told them the rest of the hostages would be. That left you with Spencer, who angrily eyed you as you took out a handkerchief from your blood stained coat pocket and used it to wipe some of the blood off your face.

“What the fuck was that, (y/n)?”

You rolled your eyes and looked at Spencer, concealing the slight surprise that erupted in you when he swore. Spencer didn’t normally swear, nor did you ever see him as angry as he was right now.

“What do you mean?” you asked, examining the blood soaked handkerchief with plain curiosity. Spencer was practically seething with anger as he took your handkerchief and threw it to the floor, his angry eyes burning holes into your head.

“I mean, what were you thinking when you riled up the unsub like that?”

You shrugged and retrieved the handkerchief from the floor, paying little attention to how over emotional Spencer was being. It was starting to bother you how incredibly… human he was acting.

“I was thinking that I needed to retract important information from him and save the hostages.”

“AND?” he screamed, not believing your careless response. You sighed at his reaction and continued.

“And the only way to achieve that was to distract him and direct his anger towards me by deducing him-”

“YOU COULD HAVE DIED.”

The sudden interruption surprised you, and your eyes widened for less than half a second. You blinked it away and focused on Spencer, who was shaking in absolute anger. You let out a deep sigh and shrugged it off once more, not seeing the problem.

“I don’t understand your sudden anger at my actions. It was necessary to do so-”

“WAS IT? WAS IT NECESSARY TO LOCK ME OUT OF THE ROOM WHEN I WAS TRYING TO HELP YOU? WAS IT NECESSARY TO LEAVE ME HELPLESS ON THE OTHER SIDE OF THE DOOR WHILE YOU WERE RISKING YOUR LIFE BY TALKING TO AN EMOTIONAL PSYCHOPATH IN A LOCKED ROOM?”

Spencer had never felt this type of anger before. It was as if a hot spark was traveling through his veins, clouding his sense of judgement and causing ripples of angry words to pour out of his mouth. He was practically seeing red, and it took everything in him to not physically lash out at you.

“You are overreacting, Spencer. Perhaps my actions have worried you but the end result was fine-”

“FINE. FINE?”

Spencer started laughing, the fake sound causing you to slightly grimace as the anger slowly returned into his voice.

“THAT WASN’T FINE. YOU WERE IN A LOCKED ROOM WITH A PSYCHOPATH. MAYBE NEXT TIME YOU SHOULD RELY ON ME, A PERSON WITH A HIGHER IQ, INSTEAD OF DOING STUPID SHIT THAT ALMOST GETS EVERYONE KILLED BECAUSE YOU WANT TO PROVE YOURSELF.”

His venomous words wounded you more than you would admit, and Spencer felt a slight twinge of guilt when he saw your eyes slightly widen in pain. He pushed down the feeling however, as his anger blinded him, causing him to angrily push past Hotch and Morgan, who had returned a few moments ago and was watching the scene unfold.

“Spencer, you need to relax-” said Hotch, his words falling off his tongue in a calm manner as he gently touched Spencer’s shoulder. Spencer, however, only jerked away and looked directly at Hotch’s eyes, catching him off guard. No one had ever seen him so… uncontrolled and this angry before.

“NO. YOU KNOW WHAT I NEED, HOTCH? I NEED YOU TO PAIR (Y/N) UP WITH SOMEONE ELSE. I’M FUCKING DONE BABYSITTING.”

And with that sentence, Spencer was gone with a slammed door, leaving you standing in a state of somewhat shock in an empty room.

* * *

It was now five days since that case.

Since the Edward Hall case.

The case in which you locked yourself in a room with the unsub and almost got killed.

And even as you pondered on the case while looking out the window of your apartment, you still couldn’t understand Spencer’s reaction.

His hateful, emotional reaction.

You hated it.

You hated that you could decipher anything you desired from anyone based on their appearance, but yet you were completely clueless on the most fundamentally human characteristic- emotions.

The more you played around with the details of that case in your mind palace, the more you couldn’t see the logical reason behind Spencer’s backlash. He was smart enough to know that you were the only one that fit the type of person the unsub would talk to. He was- well, should be- logical enough to know that the only way to save the hostages was to direct the unsub’s unstable emotions towards you.

So why did he lash out?

_“MAYBE NEXT TIME YOU SHOULD RELY ON ME, A PERSON WITH A HIGHER IQ, INSTEAD OF DOING STUPID SHIT THAT ALMOST GETS EVERYONE KILLED BECAUSE YOU WANT TO PROVE YOURSELF.”_

His words still echoed in your ears, wounding you a little more each time you thought about it. You bit your lower lip in frustration, wishing that the words didn’t affect you as much as they did. It wasn’t pure sadness or guilt- you could sleep at night, after all. But his words stuck to you like a shadow, always looming over your every thought as you desperately tried to pretend it wasn’t there.

You realized you almost burned the tea kettle when it started to whistle, causing you to jump in your seat and run towards the kitchen to turn off the burner and pour the tea into your cup. Leaning against the counter, you wrapped your freezing hands around the teacup and sighed.

Why was everything so complicated?

You were snapped out of your thoughts when a loud ding rang across the room, indicating that you had received a text message. Placing the cup down, you picked up the phone and saw that it was from JJ.

_“6:45pm: Hi, (y/n). Hotch said tomorrow is our mandatory no-work day. Want to go to this cute coffee shop down the road with me? My treat :)”_

You had no idea why JJ was suddenly inviting you to spend time with her, and you were very close to saying no. But then you realized that if there was anyone who was calm and knowledgeable about feelings, it would be JJ. You typed back a quick “sure. I’ll see you there at 12pm” before turning your phone off.

Hopefully tomorrow would be a better day.

* * *

“Yes! She said yes!” yelled JJ happily, showing the text she received from you at Garcia and Morgan with a smile on her face. Garcia raised her eyebrow and Morgan choked on his drink, not believing that you, the most antisocial human being he had ever met, agreed for a casual cafe chat with JJ.

“Wow, I can’t believe she said yes.” replied Morgan, wiping his mouth with a napkin. Garcia hummed in agreement, not believing it either. A relaxed silence passed until Morgan looked up, narrowing his eyes at JJ.

“Wait… why are you going out with (y/n)?” asked Morgan accusingly, sensing that she was planning something. JJ sighed and crossed her arms, frustrated that she had to be friends with a profiler.

“There is no reason at all. Just a girl’s hang out.”

“Oh! Not true! You blinked two times and you are nervously tapping the glass of your drink! Two signs that you are lying.” said Garcia, flailing her arms around like an excited schoolgirl.

“Ugh. Not you too, Garcia. I thought I could get away with a lie once in awhile.” replied JJ, sighing.

“Come on, JJ. We are better than that. Now tell us what you are planning to do with Ms. Female Sherlock.” urged Morgan, causing him and Garcia to lean closer towards JJ. JJ looked around the busy bar, thanking god that it was a Friday night which meant tons of noise and distractions, then looked at Spencer, who was waiting for the group’s drink at the counter, looking absolutely miserable.

“Okay. So you know how Spencer and (y/n) haven’t been talking at all and Spencer’s been acting all miserable for five days straight?” whispered JJ, snapping her eyes back to Morgan and Garcia. They both nodded, urging her to go on.

“Well… I think that I can get them to talk to each other by explaining that Spencer’s anger was actually just him hiding the fact that he cared and was worried about her to (y/n).”

“Really? Explaining emotions to ice queen? You might as well talk about bioscience to a rock.”

“Morgan!”

Garcia giggled at the joke as JJ elbowed Morgan while sending him a playful glare. She then sighed and looked at Morgan with an unreadable look in her eyes.

“Actually… that’s why I want you to talk to Spencer about… you know, his feelings for (y/n) and all that and how he should be more careful with his….reactions.” suggested JJ, speaking each word carefully.

Morgan smirked, looking from JJ’s hopeful face to Garcia’s amused one, then turned his eyes towards Spencer, who was now staring sadly into his drink, twirling the brown liquid around with a straw. The smirk fell from his face when he realized that his best friend, the genius boy of the team, Spencer Reid, was really hurting.

“Okay-” replied Morgan, causing JJ’s grin to become wider and Garcia to excitedly clap.

“I’ll do it.”

* * *

You were sitting at the cafe twenty minutes before 12pm, ordered your coffee ten minutes before, and sat reading a book for five minutes until you heard a faint bell ring against the door and JJ’s voice echo through the shop.

“(Y/n)?”

You lowered your book and looked straight at her, and she caught your eyes with hers, a smile spreading across her face. JJ immediately rushed towards you after ordering a regular black coffee, sitting across from you, with a beaming smile present on her face.

“So! (Y/n)! How have you been?”

Her optimistic tone made you sick but you slowly put the book away into your bag and shifted your eyes towards her, the dark circles under your eyes evident due to the sunlight streaming through the windows of the shop.

“.....I am doing fine.” you replied, your curt response causing JJ to slightly frown.

“You don’t look fine, (y/n).” said JJ worriedly.

You whipped your head up and glared at her, your tired eyes now filled with anger.

“Looks can deceive, JJ. I. Am. Fine.”

She pursed her lips at your stubborn response and sighed, softly thanking the waitress who had brought her coffee in a delicate white cup. Neither of you spoke for a few moments until JJ reached down and placed her hand on yours, a concerned look on her face.

“Look, (y/n)... I’m just worried about you. The entire team is.”

“There’s nothing you all should concerned yourself with.” you replied, the lie sounding fake even to your own ears.

“.... (Y/n), about Spencer-”

You suddenly straightened your back at the mention of Spencer’s name and looked at JJ accusingly, not sure of where she was going with this.

“What about him?” you snapped.

“He-”

JJ sighed, not sure of how to say it so easily. She knew you wouldn’t be able to understand if she just said that Spencer was acting out of emotion. She tapped her foot against the floor for a few moments, then spoke again.

“He didn’t mean everything he said, (Y/n).”

“What do you mean, JJ? Why would one say something they didn’t mean in the first place?” you questioned, utterly confused.

“Well, I don’t want to sound patronizing but when people care about someone a lot- like a friend, colleague, lover, or family- they get protective. They don’t want that person to get hurt or be in danger.”

You gave JJ an even more confused look as you tried to wrap your head around that concept.

“So I think that Spencer cares about you a lot-”

“As a colleague?” you asked, not sure of what she meant.

Your question caught JJ off guard. She knew Spencer for a long time, and she was 100% sure that he had a massive crush for you. It only made even more sense after his backlash- he was terrified of losing you and got angry at you for putting yourself in danger over him. But she wasn’t sure if she should be the one to tell you that Spencer liked you.

“Um… yes.” replied JJ, sounding completely calm.

You weren’t sure why, but her response slightly bothered you.

_No, what are you thinking, (y/n)? Of course Spencer sees you as a mere colleague- that is what you are to everyone. A colleague._

“So… colleagues care about each other a lot?” you asked, wanting clarification.

“...Yes, but I also think that because you and Spencer understand each other a lot more, you two connect more. So he cares about you a lot. That is why when you put yourself in danger by locking yourself in the room with that unsub, his protectiveness caused him to say things out of fear rather than out of consciousness.”

You slowly nodded your head, getting it. It was simple. Cause and effect.

“I understand.” you replied, catching JJ by surprise, who had not expected that response.

“So… what should I do now?”

JJ’s phone started to ring suddenly, and you could deduce that she had to pick up her son from school. You gave JJ a look that clearly said ‘you can go’, so JJ quickly packed up her things as she spoke.

“(Y/n), feelings are complicated. And I think that because I suck at explaining things, you should talk to Spencer instead. I’m sure then you will be able to see his side much clearer and he will stop ignoring you.”

JJ gave you a quick smile before stepping out the booth, only stopping when you softly called after her.

“JJ?”

“Yeah?” replied JJ, turning around.

You fumbled with the outer edges of your coat, unsure of how to say it.

“You don’t suck at explaining things. I rather understood your explanation quite well.”

“Oh. Thanks.” said JJ, smiling at your sudden compliment.

“And also… thank you for words. You are a truly kind…. friend.”

The word friend felt foreign even as you spoke it, leaving a weird taste in your mouth after it left your tongue. You supposed it was worth it, however, when JJ gave you the brightest smile you’ve ever seen.

“Thanks, (y/n).”

JJ suddenly leapt forward and gave you a tight hug, causing you tense up at the unfamiliar gesture.

“W-what are you doing?” you asked JJ, causing her to laugh.

“It’s called a hug-”

You rolled your eyes.

“I am aware what it means, I am not sure of what this signifies…”

JJ let you go and looked at you straight in the eyes.

“Well… when you care about someone you can show that by hugging them. It’s affectionate and basically shows that you appreciate that person.”

JJ left with that, leaving you to stare at your coffee and ponder on what to do next.

* * *

Spencer groaned as he shifted in his bed, the rays of sunlight peeking through his blinds harshly waking him up from his dreamless sleep. His body was tired of sleep, begging him to wake up. He immediately regretted it, however, when the hangover hit him hard in the head. Nausea and a wave of headaches washed over Spencer, causing him to stumble into the bathroom and empty out his stomach.

Slowly lifting his head from the toilet, he looked straight across at the digital clock laying on the counter of his sink and saw that it was already past noon.

_Damn. Did I really sleep that much? What did I do last night- oh._

Truthfully, the previous night was a colorful blur to Spencer- a dangerous mix of tons of alcohol, drunk dancing and pure bliss as he drank away his thoughts of you. He was paying the price, however, as the headache only worsened as he approached the kitchen. Throwing open his cabinet, he grabbed his hangover pills and quickly popped them into his mouth, washing it down with a glass of water that was lying untouched from the night before.

A knock echoed through the room, causing a curious Spencer to quickly walk over and open the door to reveal Morgan.

“Morgan? What are you doing here?” asked Spencer, confused. Morgan gave a slight smile before asking if he could come in, to which Spencer replied with a curt yes.

“I’m here to talk to you about (y/n).” said Morgan, wanting to cut to the chase as soon as Spencer shut the door. Spencer flinched at the mention of your name, his grip on his cup of water tightening as he looked straight at Morgan.

“What do you mean?”

Morgan tensed at how hostile Spencer’s voice was, but relaxed after he saw guilt flash by Spencer’s face. Morgan sat on the couch, inviting Spencer to do the same.

“I mean… you need to talk to her about that case.”

“There is nothing to talk about.” replied Spencer, sitting down on the couch as he firmly placed the cup a little too hard on the glass table.

“You can’t fool me, Reid. You may be a genius, but I’ve known you too long.” stated Morgan. He eyed Spencer and quickly raised his hand, stopping what he assumed would be an another interruption from Spencer.

“And- don’t try to pretend like nothing is wrong. The amount of alcohol you had last night is proof that you are not. In addition to the dark circles under your eyes, the slightly strewn coaster underneath your cup and the half turned on sink.”

Spencer looked up in shock and quickly ran to the sink to turn it off, then turned to sheepishly smile at Morgan.

“Now it feels like I’m actually talking to (y/n).”

Morgan laughed and gave a smirk to Spencer.

“Not my fault I happen to be a profiler.”

Spencer relaxed, quietly chuckling at Morgan’s response. Taking this as an opportunity, Morgan began to talk in a more serious tone.

“Spencer, you have to talk to (Y/n). Ignoring her is only hurting the both of you, in addition to the entire team. You know how she is- she’s an ice queen and a genius but a completely clueless girl when it comes to human emotions.”

Spencer’s head hung low in shame upon realization that Morgan was right. Ignoring you was not going to solve anything.

“You’re right.”

Morgan stood up and clapped his hand onto Spencer’s shoulder, an understanding look on his face.

“Hey, it’ll be alright. Just bring it up with (y/n) when you’re ready and explain it in all that genius jargon and stuff and I’m sure you two will be fine again.”

Morgan left before Spencer could thank him, leaving him to stare at the empty screen of his phone that was left carelessly on the table from last night. He immediately picked up his phone and typed a quick message to you.

_“To: (Y/n) (L/n)_

_2:30pm: Hi, (y/n). Meet me at the diner near the library we sometimes see each other at in 10 minutes. It’s urgent.”_

* * *

Spencer nervously tapped his feet against the floor of the diner, checking his phone for what felt like the millionth time. It was only 2:32, since he rushed to the diner as soon as he sent his message to you. Thoughts of doubt kept on swirling around in his head as he stared out the door of the diner, hoping to see the similar outline of you walking through it.

The next 8 minutes felt like torture, and for a split second, he almost thought you were never come. Just as he lost hope, the sound of sudden footsteps appeared and stopped directly next to him. He turned around to see that it was you- dressed in a simple pair of jeans and a light cardigan over your tank top.

He shifted his eyes to the empty seat in front of him, in which you sat down. A brief silence passed between the two of you as Spencer fidgeted nervously in his seat, unsure of how to start the conversation.

“Y-you look nice today.” said Spencer, toying with the edges of the plastic menu in front of him. You gave a quiet ‘thanks’ in response, causing Spencer to cringe at himself for opening a conversation like that.

“L-look, about my outburst during that case-”

“I understand.”

You cut Spencer off to much of his surprise, his eyes slowly retracting from its widened size as he took a deep breath and asked: “Do you really?” You gave a curt nod and repeated what JJ told you.

“Yes. You were concerned about my wellbeing and I caused you to feel resentment towards yourself for not being able to ensure my safety. Therefore you said things as people call it: ‘in the heat of the moment’.”

Your explanation shocked Spencer a little bit, but he urgently nodded to your explanation, unsure of how to correct you. Taking a deep breath, he looked into your eyes and saw how vulnerable you looked. Your hair was swept in a way that it framed your proportionate face, your delicate hands were gently lying on the table, and there was a soft tone behind your immaculate words. In short, you didn't look like a cold, emotionless genius detective. 

No.

In this moment, you just looked like.... you. 

Gathering up all his courage, Spencer smiled and spoke his next sentence slowly.

“Right. And (y/n), I care about you… A lot. And by that, I mean I care about you-”

“As a colleague.”

“W-what?”

Your nonchalant answer felt like a freezing wave hitting Spencer across the face, bringing him back from his state of confidence and to his shy, dorky self. You cocked your head to the side at his odd answer and briefly wondered if JJ was wrong.

“You care about me as a colleague. It is a mutually respectful and caring work relationship… right?” you asked carefully, squinting your eyes to analyze him.

Spencer pushed his disappointment back, swallowing your apparent rejection and gave you a simple nod. He attempted a smile only to fake miserably, causing his smile to come off as more of a frown.

“Um, yeah. Yeah, as colleagues and I was worried as anyone in our team would be for you.” stuttered Spencer awkwardly.

Spencer’s eyes shifted to the floor, the embarrassment creeping up to his cheeks. He only looked at you when you suddenly got up from your seat and sat down next to him, your face only a few inches away from his. Spencer gave you a bewildered look as you analyzed him, your eyes squinting and rapidly looking at every inch of his face.

His mind completely froze when he suddenly felt your arms wrap around him, pulling him closer towards you. Your soft hair was tickling the back of his neck and his mind was wrapped up in the smell of your perfume, the blush in his cheeks now a vivid red. He slowly returned to his senses and quickly hugged you back, relishing this feeling.

The hug ended too soon, however, as when you pulled back he couldn’t help but feel disappointed but also curious.

“W-what was that for?” he asked, hoping that his cheeks were no longer blushing.

“JJ told me that when you care about and appreciate someone, you give them a hug. So… I gave you one because I appreciate your concern for my safety. But please, in the future, if I need to put my life out on the line for the safety of others, do not worry so much.”

Spencer melted at the sight of your smile and gave one in return.

"Okay."

* * *

A figure watched through the cafe window as you and Spencer talked, not missing the smiles that were on each of your faces. The figure settled back into the shadows of the parking lot with a triumphant grin on its face, the only light coming from the cellphone clutched in its hand. 

“It’s me. I’ve found them. (Y/n) (L/n) and Spencer Reid? I’ll give you a more details when I see you.”

The voice on the other end smiled.

“Very good.” said the feminine voice, clearly pleased.

“I’ll see you in five minutes.”

The woman snapped her phone shut and threw it to the corner, not caring that the phone gave out an audible crack at the impact. She smiled slowly, enjoying that she had finally found you and Spencer.

**This was going to be a long, overdue revenge.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHHHH I'm so sorry if this chapter is shit. I wrote it in three nights and it's the only thing I could focus on.  
> This chapter is not my usual kind, it's very long and has A LOT of angst. 
> 
> To be honest, I'm really self conscious about this chapter. Hopefully you guys liked it.
> 
> Leave kudos and comments if you enjoy!  
> Summer xoxo

**Author's Note:**

> SO!
> 
> What did you think? 
> 
> Leave kudos if you enjoyed it and comments! Please don't be mean though, first time writing in this field....  
> NEXT CHAPTERS WILL BE LONGER!
> 
> -Summer


End file.
